There are many applications in the field of electronic/optical systems, which require simultaneous connection of multiple optical fibers/waveguides to electronic/optical systems, components and devices, with high reliability and flexibility. Such requirements pose significant challenges due at least in part to:                the necessity of precise passive and active alignment of the connections (which is exacerbated when the connection involves multiple geometrically dispersed fibers/waveguides),        the inherent fragility of optical fibers/waveguides,        the need to match wave guidance value of the fibers/waveguides to numerical aperture or mode field diameter of the system/component/device interface, and        the need to match spatial configuration of the optical fibers/waveguides to the electronic/optical system/component/device backplane.        
It would thus be desirable to provide a versatile and modular solution for simultaneously connecting multiple optical fibers/waveguides to electronic/optical systems, components, and devices that addresses the above-noted and other related challenges.